ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Big Brother
This season, 15 celebrities will be moving into the Big Brother house. 5 singers, 5 actors, and 5, well, you'll find out later. This is to be a big season of BigBrother. Hi I'm your host Julie Chen and welcome to Big brother. The houseguests will be in for a ride tonight. There are 4 twists this season. This is sure to be a hectic 85 days in the Big Brother house! Format Each week a Head of Household will be crowned. They earn immunity. They also can nominate 10 points for 3 people, and everyone else will give 5 points to 2 people of their choice. Then America's vote for the Super Power would be given their power in the Diary Room with no obligation to reveal they have it. The power will be used and will be able to affect the game. Then, the 2-5 people with the most nomination points, will be nominated. Then America will vote who they want out. That person will be evicted. This process will continue. Twists It is confirmed there will be 4 twists this summer. *There are 5 extra mysteries that will come in. One on Day 5, one Day 10, one Day 15, one Day 20, one Day 25. The day they come is giving some of the houseguests an "advantage" and some, a "disadvantage" of some sort. #Enzo - To teach the houseguests how to play a great social game. #Jeff - To teach people how to be likable to the public. *Bigger and better HoH competitions which will make it harder which will result in a houseguest not always becoming the HoH. *Everyone will be able to compete in the Super Power cometition. The winner will get a power that America will select. Each week there will be a different Super Power. Each power is worth more and more every week forward. *TBA (Will be announced during Jury time) Summary On Day 1, the original 10 celebrities entered the house for the chance to win the biggest prize ever, $1,000,000. Ariana, Brit, Andrew, and Logan formed the first alliance of the summer. Demi, Katy, and Selena also formed an alliance. Julie tells the houseguests about the HoH twist. She tells them if none of them become HoH, it is possible for America to become the HoH. They get ready for their first HoH. All 10 guests competed in the "Big Apple" HoH competition. The HG's had to hang on to an apple that kept swaying back and forth. Covered in holes, the apple also had a "worm" that popped out of holes which made the HGs constantly move around while swinging in the air. The longer you remained on the apple, the more "rotten" it would get. When it got rotten, it would start to deflate and goo would come out. The last person hanging on would become the HoH, if they held on for 2 hours or longer. If no one hung on for 2 or more hours, then America would become the HoH. Andrew lasted for 2 hours and 37 minutes and won the Head of Household competition. On Day 2, all houseguests except Andrew competed in the "Pigs in a Farm" Have/Have-Not competition which resulted in Brit, Katy, and Logan becoming the Have-Nots for the week. Later that night, the houseguests decided who to nominate. Justin, Katy, and Michael all recieved the most nomination votes with 12 and were nominated for eviction. On Day 14, America's votes were in and with %51, Michael was evicted. Following Michael's eviction, the houseguests competed in the HoH competition, "Squeeze Me Le Power" where everyone was dressed up like oranges and had to get the most juice into their sponge and squeeze it into their vat. The vat would them go into a pipe into a 5 gallon jug. The first person to fill 3 gallons would win. If they didn't fill 5 gallons within 5 minutes, America would become the HoH. Brit completed the HoH challenge within 4 minutes and 21 seconds which resulted in her being the new HoH. All the houseguests votes for nominations, and Ariana (20) and Andrew (13) were nominated for eviction. Have-Nots Voting history Note 1: The Nullifier gave the power to nullify 2 other people's votes. Jeff decided to nullify Andrew's and Ariana's votes.